Wings of Hope
by WriteTillTwilight
Summary: My name is Sky, and i have a secret. A secret that no one other than me "The School" and some crazy wacko lady know about, but that secret is about to be told... *On Hold*
1. Escapes

**Wings of Hope**

_Prologue _

I've got a secret… no one knows this secret, till now.

**Somewhere in Colorado, in the middle of the forest, near midnight.**

_Pat pat. _I'm running. Barefooted in the woods. _SNAP!_ I run even harder now. I've let the flyboys behind know where I am. Soon my shirt catches on a tree branch pulling me back. "Ah!" I scream as I fall back on my heal.

"Here birdie birdie." I hear the metallic voice of the flyboy above me. I look around to see that I was in a clearing with a tree in the middle of it. I make a mad dash for the tree and jump up. I snap out my wings and start flapping till im to the middle of the tree.

"I can't believe you lost it!" Another flyboy said as the one that was once flying above me was flying around the tree. I tucked closer to the truck of the tree.

"It's not my fault!" The flyboy that was flying said. I let out a shaky breath as the flying flyboy moved from in front of me.

"How could you programs lose, her?" Jeb? Jeb Batchler?! "She needs to be found before it's too late"

I started to move so I could get away. I knew they were working their way up through the tree. When I reached the edge of the branch I could see Jeb looking up at the sky. His back was towards me. I also looked up and saw two squads of flyboys flying north and south of me. If I went east I would end up back at the school. I don't want that.

I stretched my wings out and stood as silently as possible, then jumped. The wind caught my wings and I instantly flew higher. By the time I was hidden by the clouds I could see Jeb with my raptor vision he was looking directly at me with binoculars.

He pointed me out to another squad of flyboys. I gritted my teeth and quickly flew to the west. I flapped hard as I sored through the sky, I need to get out of this state, I needed to leave Arizona.

_Chapter 1_

"Morgan! It's time for school!" My foster mom said to me. After that night two years ago, I flew all the way to North Carolina. It was hard living in the wild for a few months, but once I landed in North Carolina I hid my wings from everyone and one night I was beaten to a pulp by a gang in front of an orphanage and that's how I ended up here.

"For the last time, don't call me that!" I growled as I sludge into the bathroom. I hated the name Morgan, I much rather have the name "the School" gave me which was Sky. I don't bother with a last name.

"Listen here, young lady!"

"Here we go again…" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I adopted you which means I get to call you whatever the hell I want to!" Did I forget to mention that my foster mom is a totally crazy nut sack? She smokes and drinks; I don't even know why the orphanage agreed to give me to her.

"Whatever lady, no OUT!" We argue like this every morning. I tell her to get out so I can shower, then she gets all snappy and says it's her house and she'll leave the bathroom when she wants. "FINE!" I growled I was tired of this shit any way. "I'll just go back to the orphanage after school today."

"Ha ha very funny I own you!" I walked out of the bathroom and into the tiny kitchen in the apartment building and pulled out the certificate the orphanage gave to this crazy women and waved in her face. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." I took the certificate in both hands and tor it straight down the middle. I soon had it shredded into little pieces and I tossed it into the garbage disposal. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll change into the close I wore here and leave." I did just that as I was walking back out the crazy nut was still standing in the bathroom tears streaming down her face.

"How DARE YOU!" She yelled I just shrugged my shoulders with my backpack on the back. "I did everything for you and that's how you repay me!?"

"You didn't do everything for me, you neglected me, the school donated clothes and books to me and the police make sure every night that you are home safe and sound. So that should be the other way around." I looked away from her still feeling the holes in my shirt from two years ago and I let my wings out.

"Wh-What the hell!" She screamed seeing my wings. "What the hell are you? Some type of mutant?!"

"Yea." I said stroking my right wing; it was a light brown at the top then a caramel towards the middle then completely fading out till it was white. I tucked my wings back into my shirt and pinned the holes shut once more. "And just so you know…" I started as I stood at the door; the nut job finally left the bathroom and now stood in the living room. "The name is Sky."

_Hi, Everyone! So things are getting pretty intense and right at the begging of the story! Don't worry the Flock will be coming in soon, but for now we have Ski and Jeb. So I really hope you guys enjoyed the Pro and Chapter 1! Please let me know if you like this story or not. Also tell me if there needs to be some changes, I'll be happy to oblige. _


	2. Captured

_Chapter 2_

So now you all know my big secret. I'm 2% avian and 98% human being. And now all of you reading this and some crazy lady know my secret. Promise me that if you see me at all you won't tell "The School." Good.

"Sky!" I flinched as my history teacher Mr. Hunter. "Please if you would like to pass this semester I would suggest you quit day dreaming!"

"Yes, Mr. Hunter." I said with a roll of my eyes when he turned his back. To actually think about this I don't really give a double d about this school, or about any school for that matter, but in order for me to stay at the orphanage I have to stay in school.

"So back to the Civil War, anyone want to tell me what they war was about…? Anyone?" Not a single kid rose their hand. I was astonished though when I found my own hand in the air. "Sky?"

"The Civil War was about the Union aka the North going up against the Confederacy aka the South about Slavery." I said. So I may be a bird kid who has lived all their live in a dog crate, but after some "experiments" escaped, they had nothing to do on most of those who were created then or was transferred. I of course was transferred and was taught how to read and write.

They taught us everything, Math, Science, Language Arts, and Social Studies. Social studies were the lessons I mostly paid attention too. I had to know where I was or where I was going when I did escape. "Correct, Sky."

"Now that I answered a question that no one wanted to answer, may I go back to daydreaming?" Everyone is the classroom snickered except for Mr. Hunter. I only smirked at him as he just let a sigh and nodded towards the window.

**0o0o0**

"Way to go Sky!" A kid said slapping me on the back.

"Yea Sky!" Another said giving me a slap on the shoulder. "This girl got the whole Social Studies class a break!"

"Only because she answered a question no one knew!" The first kid said. I could only shake my head and laugh. I only think I got it right because of my memory, I've always had a great memory.

"She is way cooler than the Flock!" A girl said.

"Sky! You are so Awesome!"

"Thanks." I said as I ducked my way through the crowd and finally made it to an exit. When I did though I instantly want to turn back and go inside.

"Well look who we have here." The crowd behind me all shut up and looked at the Flyboys who were glaring at all of us. "A whole bunch of freshmen."

"Well what do you know… not only that, but little Miss Sky is with them." The whole freshmen class looked at me. I could feel all their eyes looking between me and the Flyboys.

"What's the matter birdie? You don't want to show your wings?" The first Flyboy said as he reached out for me.

"Everyone run and hide!" I screamed as I kicked the Flyboy in the stomach. The whole freshmen class ran screaming in different directions and hid behind trees and cars and the building.

The whole squad of Flyboys surrounded me. I was being circled but that didn't matter, I could still kick their butts. But I was able to do my little trick with wings, how could I do that without letting everyone know I have wings… well they all know the flock, but would my life change because I'm like the flock? Or would someone send me back to the school for some money.

"You're running out of time birdie." A flyboy said.

"Yea, Jeb is on his way now, so we can take you home."

"So?" I asked.

"So, we can experiment on you and your birdie wings!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I said. I didn't care, I snapped my sings out as they all jumped at me and flew above them. You all reading this know my secret so why not these kids at East Mecklenburg High School?

I had beaten every single flyboy to scraps of the metal that I didn't even realize the black van that pulled up a few feet from me. "Sky, look out!" A senor yelled. I turned and saw more flyboys flooding out of the van, then the sound of a helicopter told me more was on the way.

There was no way I could defeat all of them by myself. I guess I understand why The Flock always sticks together.

**0o0o0**

"Max!" Angel called from the air.

"What is it Angel!?" Max asked when she slowed to meet up with Angel. Soon the whole flock was just hovering in mid-air sort of.

"There are flyboys beneath us… they keep thinking stuff like 'Kidnap Birdie, Wait for Jeb, Birdie all alone.'"

"Maybe the birdie is another one of us?" Nudge said.

"Or one of us…" Iggy said.

"No Iggy, we are all together none of us are alone… maybe it is another bird kid." Max said.

"We should help then!" Gazzy said pulling out a bomb.

"No Gazzy!" Angel cried. "No bombs! There is a school down there."

"Angel's right…" Fang said. "And so is Nudge. There is a girl down there, Her name is Sky and she is another one of us protecting the school and herself."

"Well let's go help." Max ordered. The flock nodded and dived down.

**0o0o0**

I was running out of energy. What with all the blood coming from me I'm sure the teachers are going to call a hospital, but no one did, there were no sirens, only the sound of me grunting and the helicopter. Kids actually wanted to help me, but if they got hurt, who be there to be blamed? Me, that's who and I'm not being sent back to the school because some kids wanted to help me.

"Look!" A girl shouted as I kicked aside another broken Flyboy. More jumped onto me as she said. "The Flock!"

"The flock?" I gasped as a flyboy punched me in the gut. "Ugh!" I grunted as I feel to my knees holding my stomach. Soon the flyboys who surround me, picked me up and tossed me from one pair to another.

"Fang!" A girl shouted. Her and a boy, possibly Fang came and swooped down to knock the flyboys a feet from me away. The other flyboys noticed and the ones holding me quickly dropped me onto a hard surface. Then they put a black pillow case around my head. I felt them tie me down, then pick me and ran.

"Hurry Max!" a young girl, who sounded like she was maybe 6 or 7 said. "They got her tied down!"

"Sky!" I heard various kids from school shout. I was thrown into a truck of some sort, maybe the van from before and heard doors slam. I couldn't hear anything anymore. My heart beat was so loud I could hear it in my ears, I could still hear the sound of flyboys being beaten up and the cry of kids from the school wanting to help, but someone hopefully was keeping them back.

My wings were sore, if felt like the flyboys tried to pull them off, I could feel the blood from cuts on my legs and arms running down, and the cut on my forehead was trickling blood into my hair and ear. Then suddenly the pillow case was pulled off my head as I saw Jeb standing over me.

"Hello Sky…" You've got to be kidding, out of everyone I want to see right now it had to be him?!

"Jeb." I said with an icy voice. I so badly wanted to spit blood on him, what was stopping me I wasn't sure. "Here to take me back to the school?"

"You have to understand Sky. You aren't ready for—"

"I survived a whole two years Jeb! Two years! And you think I'm not ready!?" I spat. I spent a whole year alone in the wild until I was beaten up by that dumb ass gang. I had my fair share of kicking their asses, and Jeb still thinks im not ready?! Crazy bastard.

"Yes Sky. We can't afford to lose you." I rolled my eyes at him as I tried to break out of my bonds.

"Don't even try to break free birdie." A flyboy said as he put his metal boot on my chest. I growled as he pressed harder making me gasps for air. This was going to be a long ride.

**0o0o0**

_Come on Max, push harder!_ Max thought as she used her super speed to catch up with the black van that captured the other bird kid Sky. She didn't even know why she was going after Sky until she realized that this new girl was like her and maybe even a new member of her flock. But for some reason Max couldn't decide if she was good news or bad news.


	3. Searching

_Chapter 3_

I struggled once more, from trying to get away from that stupid not on my chest. I had no luck what so ever, that is until the girl from before and Fang along with four other kids busted the two doors of the van down.

"Max, it's so nice to see—" Jeb started but was cut off by Max.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." She said with a growl. "Now can I ask why anyone like you would be chasing someone like her down?"

_Ouch… _"Because Max, she isn't—" This time I cut Jeb off.

"Once again I survived two years by myself!" I yelled. Jeb just stared at me and motioned for the Flyboy to pick me up. I was now standing in the pack back of a van with six other bird kids, two flyboys and one very annoying scientist.

"Shut-up!" The flyboy said slapping me as the one that stood me up held my arms back. I felt the blood rise to my mouth I really want to regret what happened next, as soon as too much blood was in my mouth I instantly spit it on the flyboy who was standing in front of me.

Apparently while I was too busy being slapped the Flock was out of the van flying next to it while fighting Flyboys. All except for one, Fang.

"Let her go Jeb…" Fang said as I was punched in the gut sending more blood to my mouth. _Jesus, are they trying to make be pass out from lack of blood? Probably._

"I'm sorry, Fang but like I said before she isn't ready. Not yet…" I growled as I spat up more blood on the floor. "That's enough you two." The flyboys stopped using me as a punching bag as they sat me down on the floor. After that they shut the doors to the van locking both me and Fang inside.

"Get outta here…" I coughed at Fang as I tried to stand holding my stomach.

"No way, you're family now and we just don't leave them behind." Fang protested.

"If I can escape once, who says I can't do it again?" I laughed as he gave me a confused look. "Jeb didn't save me like he did for you and the others… I escaped on my own…"

"Birdie sure is talkative." A flyboy said.

"Shall we do something sir?" The other asked.

"If you wish…" Jeb replied.

"Your flock needs you, Fang. Go help!"

"What about you?"

"Maybe we'll meet again." I smiled as a flyboy walked up behind me. Fang only growled at the Flyboy, but eventually looked over at Jeb before we heard the 6 year old girl cry out, 'Fang!' Then he gave me one last look and jumped out of the van. By this time was tied to the wall with a gag in my mouth.

I hung on the wall unable to keep standing. I was staring at the floor with my blood all over it that is until feet stepped in front of me. "Why don't you sleep some Sky, it will make you feel a lot better." Jeb said as I felt a needle enter my skin. I didn't flinch or cry out, I've gotten use to the needles by now anyway.

I looked up at Jeb with a glare, before the effects of the drug he put in me started to affect me. "Sleep well Sky."

**0o0o0**

Max hugged her pillow that night, crying into it. _ That girl… Sky… she is so different… but we let them get away… With her…_ Max hated crying in front of the flock, but she was alone tonight, the flock went out to search for Sky just in case she escaped the van.

Max had gone too, but she came back to the hotel, because she started to break down when she saw a black van, but it wasn't the one she was looking for.

_Why am I getting so worked up this girl? _Max thought then she remembered what, it's what Fang said when he was trying to convince her to let him help.

_No way! You're family now, and we just don't leave them behind! _Fang made her a part of the family… Max did too, she knew she did, that's what she told the flock when they realized the van was far from their sight. _…We find that Van we find the rest of our family!_

This was almost as bad as when Max broke down when Angel was kidnapped. They took her to the school… _The school_… Max thought, "That's where they are taking Sky!" Max instantly jumped out the window in search for the rest of her flock, because they were looking in the wrong place.

**0o0o0**

A flyboy carried the bird kid out of the van and into the building in the middle of nowhere in West Virginia. She was breathing soundly in his metal arms. Whatever it was that Jeb injected her with it lasted up to about six hours so far and she still seemed to be out for quite a while.

"Shall we put her in a dog crate?" The other flyboy said.

"No," Jeb replied. "The injection will last for about another hour or two, it should be enough time for her to be fixed up, and then we'll put her in a dog crate."

"Yes sir…" The flyboys all left after the one holding the bird kid placed her on a bed much like a hospital bed.

"I was right, Sky…" Jeb said caressing her face. "You'll be ready soon though my dear…" her breathing stopped for a few seconds as her wings moved ever so slightly. "Dreaming about flying…" Jeb said as he took a breath he honestly though his test subject was about to fail on him.

"Jeb? Is she ready?" Jeb nodded to the white coat as she walked over to the bird kid. "Oh dear, she must've gone a awhile without food, she is skinner than she was… seems like she hasn't changed to much other than the amount of blood lost…"

"You can blame that on the boys over there…" Jeb said pointing to the Flyboys.

"I'll see to it." The white coat said glaring at the devious robots. "Alright little one, let's get you into medication…" And with that, the bird girl left with the white coat.

"See you soon… Sky…"

**0o0o0**


	4. Experiments

_Chapter 4_

When we reached Arizona, I'd have to say that I was once again in tears.

"No way!" Nudge gasped.

"They wouldn't do that if they brought Sky here!" Gazzy cried.

We were in front of the school, in Arizona, and I couldn't believe my eyes when we were flying overhead. We flew straight into the smoke not knowing it was there till it was too late and when we landed in front of the source of the smoke, I broke into tears.

Fang was holding me in his arms as I balled, Angel was hugging Gazzy and Nudge was explaining to Iggy what the school looked like between sobs. Not that I wasn't glad that the school was destroyed, but they brought Sky here, didn't they? But why burn down the school?

"Why make such a hassle to kidnap, Sky… then burn down the school?" I asked as I stopped with the break down. This only lasted a few minutes.

"If they truly wanted her dead, then why did Jeb call off the two Flyboys that where using her as a punching bag?" Fang asked.

_Max, Sky wasn't in there. _My voice told me.

"She wasn't in there?"

_No, they took Sky to another school._

"She wasn't in there!" I repeated with a smile. "They took her to another school! Sky is still alive."

**0o0o0**

I woke silently with my mouth opened as I felt air fly into my lungs. I guess I stopped breathing at one point while I was out cold. I could definitely tell there was a mask over my nose and mouth feeding me the oxygen I couldn't breathe in myself.

I wanted to sit up, but I just lifted a bit off the bed thanks to the restraints over my arms and torso along with the ones over my legs and feet.

At first I thought I was the only one in the room till I caught the end of someone's sentence. "…. Improved?"

"She's made a quick recovery, like Dylan has..." I quit listening when I noticed a hand in mine. I didn't notice the hand in mine before and when I glanced over to the owner I saw a boy about my age asleep with his head on the hospital bed. Hi grip was deadly when I tried to move my hand away from his.

"Sky…" I looked over at the boy as he said my name his turquoise eyes staring at me ever so slightly as he sat up, then he opened them all the way and gasped. "Sky! You're awake!" That's when I noticed his wings that where chocolate brown.

"Is she?" there was a man there, I think he might be a scientist whose name I really didn't bother to remember.

"Come and see for yourselves!" The boy said as I stared at the ceiling. There were rushed footsteps as Jeb Batchler and some other male doctor stood over me.

"Sky, you're awake…" Jeb said as one of his hands pushed some of the hair in my face away. His hands were ice cold, which at his touch I shivered.

"How… H-how long was I out?" I asked my voice sounding cracked.

The guy beside Jeb bit his lip as if it was a problem. "Well… uh…"

"Just say it." I tried to growl, but my throat felt like it was on fire. I was defiantly screaming at some point.

"About a week." Jeb said. "Sadly we thought you were gone, until Dr. Gunther-Hagen, here fixed you up like Dylan." Jeb's eyes trailed over to the boy at my side who I'm guessing is Dylan.

"Pleased to meet you, Sky." The man beside Jeb said, who I'm also guessing is Dr. Gunther-Hagen.

"Yea… sure…" I said looking back at the ceiling. I once again tried to pry my hand from Dylan's grip but he had a firm hold.

"See Sky, I was right… you weren't ready…" Jeb said in a mocking tone.

"Sure, believe what you want… because I'm sure I was ready before you tampered with me." I said. "And I'm sure once I'm well enough you're going to shove me into another dog crate?"

"What?!" Dylan asked with shock as Jeb winched.

"Don't tell me, they never put you in one, Blondie." Now it was Dylan's turn to winch.

"Uh… well… um…"

"Unlike you Sky, Dylan practically came to me as a test subject." Dr. Gunther-Hagen said. "Sense he had a choice to make and you didn't he didn't need to be caged like an animal."

"Oh, really? Lucky him." I said as I started to regain some strength, which for me, was going to be helpful if I wanted to be free again.

"Could we put her under please? She is starting to get under my skin." Dr. GH said.

"Oh, Am I?! My bad," I said with sarcasm in my voice. Then I felt it all of my strength returned as I broke the bounds on the table, just as the Dr. was turning on the sleeping gas. I flung the mask off my face and flew around the lab. Dylan watched with awe.

"Come on Blondie!" I said as I grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into the air with me.

"Wait!" We were the hallway close to a window when he stopped me. "I don't know how!" He said.

"How to what?"

"Fly!"

Ah, I see… "Well your about to learn!"

"What?!" I dragged him with me out the window and we busted out into the open air.

He was struggling and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips. "Flap you moron." As I said this he flapped and we were able to go air born. I let go of his wrist when he had a hang of it. Now that we were free all that was left was to—

"Sky!" Dylan cried as wind was rushing past my ears. My vision started to blur I could feel all my limbs go numb as I fell to the earth.

"Sky!" My eyes closed as I heard someone else call my name. "huh—Fang? Fang!"

**0o0o0**

"Max, can't we take a break?" Gazzy asked as we flew

"Gazzy, I don't think you're going to get you break yet." Angel said as I lead the flock into West Virginia.

"Angel how can you not be tired?"

"I want to find Sky." Angel said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I couldn't even speak because I was so worried about Sky. I really don't know why I'm so worried about this girl. I haven't even fully met her, and yet she still feels like family.

I guess I can't really say the same for Dylan, because he was kind of forced into my flock, I never really wanted him, but Sky, she seems different than Dylan. "Sky!" Speak of the Devil, Dylan was a few yards beneath us as he screamed Sky's name. Then I saw her… Sky was falling from the sky unconscious.

"Sky!" I screamed I dived down towards her, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a black blur pass me. "Huh—Fang? Fang!"

Fang was diving down faster than me and he was close to Sky when his wings snapped open and caught the wind. I watched with baited breath to either hear the sound of a body hitting the forest floor or for Fang to turn with Sky in his arms.

I happily let my breath out as Sky laid unconscious in Fang's arms. But that happiness turned to anger and I turned to Dylan. "What the hell did you do?!" I asked as I flew over to him ready to punch him in the gut, I'm surprised he was flying now, Sky must have taught him.

"I didn't do anything!" Dylan said with his hand up in defense. "We—uh she was escaping the school, and uh—she brought me along and—uh the Doctor and Jeb where at the school—"

"Where's the school?!" I asked as I grabbed onto his shirt.

"That way!" He pointed at a building not far from here.

"You stay here, as for the rest of you we are going into that building!"

"Don't… leave him…" I turned to see Sky slightly conscious. "You… never know if… Jeb is still… in there or… not… We don't… need spies…"

"She's right Max." Angel said. "Right now Jeb is gathering a group of Flyboys, he's sending out a search party for Sky and Dylan…"

"I say it's best we don't even go near the building." Dylan said.

"We having to go," Fang said. "Sky is hurt and for how long they've had her who knows what they have done and we are getting to the bottom of it."


End file.
